Un gato celeste y tu regalo
by Inugami Elric
Summary: A veces en este mundo pasan cosas muy extrañas. Esta es la historia de un regalo que llegó de casualidad. Elricest implícito. Feliz navidad a todos!


_**Un gato celeste y tu regalo.**_

Por Inugami

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito.

Un fanfic de navidad, de esos que acorde con la dulzura de esta época son puro amor… Los sucesos están ambientados después de lo ocurrido en Conqueror of Shambala, pero no hay spoilers.

**~*~*~**

Era algo que había aprendido después de haber llegado a este mundo.

Cuando las tiendas eran decoradas con motivos acordes a la época, y el aire empezaba a innundarse de ese olor dulce de los postres de navidad.

Edward Elric y su hermano Alphonse se encontraban decorando un pequeño arbolito que Gracia y Hughes les habían regalado. Al principio Al no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, y Edward tuvo que explicarle todo. Le contó sobre un niño especial que según se decía había nacido un 25 de Diciembre, en un humilde pesebre rodeado de animales de campo; que una estrella había guiado a tres sabios desde oriente a llevarle presentes a ese niño. Que ese niño era nada menos que el hijo de Dios.

Pero fiel a su forma de ser, luego Ed le explicaba que quizás la fecha en que se celebraba el nacimiento de Jesús estaba equivocada, que la estrella seguramente había sido algún planeta en conjunción con la Tierra o un cometa, y que cómo rayos iba a ser el hijo de Dios si…

- nii-san! Le estás quitando toda la magia a la historia! Además – dijo Aru, mientras tomaba una de las rojas bolitas de cristal con las que decoraban el árbol – Dios existe.

- Ah, sí? – dijo Ed, incrédulo – y tienes pruebas de eso?

Alphonse lo miró serio.

- Claro que las tengo… – afirmó con seguridad – Nosotros dos.

Edward cambió su mirada burlona a una expresión confundida.

- Nosotros… dos?

- Claro que sí! Estamos juntos! Juntos a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado. Juntos a pesar de que pensamos que nunca volveríamos a vernos. Para mi, el tenerte a mi lado es prueba más que suficiente de que hay un ser supremo.

- Aru – Edward se encogió de hombros, convencido – Pues… Creo que tienes razón – sonrió. Pero a que nos ha hecho difíciles las cosas el Jefe, no?

- nii-san! Más respeto!

- Le digo así de cariño – replicó Ed, tranquilo – la verdad es que siempre he creído en Dios. Sólo que mi actitud arrogante como alquimista me hacía creerme superior. Aparte le tenía rabia por lo que había ocurrido con mamá, y después lo que te pasó a ti. No quería perdonarlo.

- nii-san… – El castaño lo miró un poco triste. Eran pocas las veces en que su hermano hablaba de sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, y además para ambos era difícil el recordar esos sucesos.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

- Si no te apuras en decorar el árbol no te daré la sorpresa que te tengo – dijo Ed de repente, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

- pero ayúdame nii-san! – respondió Alphonse, algo molesto – Si no atas los lacitos a las esferas no podré colocarlas.

- Oops! Es verdad – ambos rieron.

Cuando terminaron de decorar el árbol, Ed y Al se dedicaron a decorar las ventanas, la puerta principal y toda la sala de estar, dándole un aspecto festivo y acogedor. Después de eso, Ed sacó una caja mediana de uno de los muebles, y se la entregó a Al.

- Toma Aru – Le dijo, entregándole la caja – falta poner esto.

- Pero nii-san, ¿no dijiste que los regalos se entregan el 24 a medianoche? Además no tengo nada que darte!

- Es que esto no es un regalo de navidad en sí – dijo Ed, riendo nervioso – es parte de las decoraciones…

Alphonse abrió la cajita, curioso. Lo que ahí había lo enterneció sobremanera.

Se trataba de un juego de figuritas que conformaban un pesebre. Hace algunos días atrás Ed había visto a Al quedarse mirando la escena que había sido montada en la iglesia cercana al sector donde vivían; claro que las figuras que ahí se encontraban eran casi de tamaño natural, y comparadas con las miniaturas que venían en la cajita éstas eran insignificantes. Pero para Al fueron más hermosas que nada.

- Están preciosas! – exclamó Al, observando el cuidado detalle de cada una de las figuras, pintadas a mano – Son como las que están en la iglesia, ¿verdad?

- sí Aru. Ven, pongámoslo en la mesita donde dejamos el árbol…

_"Navidad… Cuando recuerdas que el hogar es donde la familia está, sin importar si es un palacio o un pesebre"_

_**24 de Diciembre. **_

Esa tarde Edward se había paseado por todo Munich buscando un regalo para Alphonse. Tenía el regalo para Noah, y había ido a dejar unas flores a la tumba de Heiderich, pero para Aru… No encontraba nada. Decepcionado, se sentó un momento en el banco de un parque.

Miró los hermosos pendientes de plata que había comprado para Noah. Seguro la dulce chica estaría feliz, ella los comprendía y era como una hermana para ambos, sabía el secreto que ambos compartían y eso como que la había enternecido y ahora los cuidaba más aún.

Eran una familia. A su modo.

Revisó en una bolsa que llevaba en la mano derecha. Tenía los regalos para Gracia y Hughes. Una cajita finamente decorada para Gracia y una tabaquera para Hughes, con dibujos en relieve en su superficie. Además llevaba otro regalo para ambos, o más bien para el bebé que Gracia esperaba.

Miró su reloj. Eran ya las cinco de la tarde y había prometido llegar temprano a casa. Pero no pensaba llegar sin un regalo para su hermano. Su adorado hermano.

De pronto vio pasar delante de él a un gato gordo y grande. Juraría que el animal le quedó mirando un momento.

- Ahhh! Mejor será que me dé otra vuelta por las tiendas por si encuentro algo para Aru!!!

Decidió continuar su camino. Una cuadra más allá, volvió a encontrarse con el gato. Quizás por aburrimiento, o porque "algo" lo impulsó a hacerlo, decidió seguir al animal.

No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de la nieve, y de la cantidad de gente que había esa tarde en las calles, no perdía de vista al gato. Era como si el animal _no quisiera_ que dejara de seguirle. Es más, podía jurar que ese gato incluso _caminaba por el aire._

Llegó hasta un callejón. En él, había un cajoncito con trapos de lana. Y dentro de él, un precioso gatito blanco, temblando de frío.

- Un… gatito…

El gato gordo pareció decirle "llévatelo". Edward lo miró un rato, y para su sorpresa vio cómo ante sus ojos el gato se volvía celeste y desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Un maullido y una cabecita acariciando sus piernas hizo que dirigiera su sorprendida mirada hacia abajo.

- Creo que tu amigo quiere que seas el regalo de navidad de Aru, ¿no es así?

Tomó al gatito en sus brazos y lo acercó a su cuerpo, refugiándolo en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo con la cabecita afuera. El gatito volvió a quedarse dormido, mientras Ed se dirigía de vuelta a casa.

- Feliz navidad Aru… – pensó Ed, con una sonrisa.

**~*~*~**

**Notas finales:** Feliz navidad a todos!!! Espero que este fic les guste, y creo que Ed no está tan "out of character" como parece. Después de la llegada a este mundo sin alquimia, es seguro que muchos de sus paradigmas cambiaron un poco y su actitud hacia lo sobrenatural también. Además los gatos fantasmas son inusuales en cualquier mundo :P.

La parte en que Ed está colocándole los lazos a las bolitas de decoración es algo que a mí me pasó cuando decoré el árbol este año; mamá compró seis cajas de cuatro esferas cada una, y los lacitos con las que se cuelgan al árbol no venían atados a las bolitas, si bien venían incluídos. Así es que estuve un buen rato amarrando lazos a las esferas; y como a ratos me distraía con otra cosa, más me demoraba :P.

El asunto de los gatos es un cuento que leí nuevamente hace poco, ya que una de mis mascotas murió (una cotorrita ninfa llamada Perlita) y yo para consolarme un poco busqué entre mis archivos la historia del Puente del Arcoiris. Junto a esta yo había guardado la de los gatos celestes, y me inspiró para continuar el fic.


End file.
